The Mask
By: PubertFail 11:24 OC Personal message This is my first time writing a creepypasta or pretty much any type of article that is open to the public viewing (not counting 3 video games reviews) so I do apologize for major or even slight mistakes in this page if you wanna say something negative about the way I type or that my stories suck please make it somewhat respectful since I could not even try to make article at all I knew first hand how bad people on the internet can be like so if you are gonna be extremely disrespectful please just keep it in your pants please thank you. :'' I had a collection of GameCube games on a wall in a room specifically for video games for what is now 9 years and about half of a year, I wanted to get back to the devilishly twisted game rated for everyone but that is a load of bull N! So I got Majora's Mask off of my favorite OG games stack since It was grounbreaking at the time and it was unlike anything Nintendo or anyone has ever done which is why so many people appraised it or downright just tried to bust Nintendo's balls about it I for one think both sides have proper points the yay side for disputing the undeniable merits of the game and the nay always barrage everyone on how Nintendo would even conceive a game franchise aimed at a young audience but this entry was really for a mature audience.'' (To start up this page is my expereience with my willingness to start playing a game that I have grown to have a love/hate relationship with, I got the disk from the case that has forever has held bittersweet memories of my early childhood Majora's Mask, I got my old GC from under my bed in a isolated chamber I made myself from the ground up) The Story In goes what will be a unknown experience for my psyche I had a old file on my memory but I decided to say "Well that's not gonna go well for anyone", with a smart mouth. So the name I put for this adventure is "MPD" which is short for multiple personality disorder since this is pretty much a big presense in the game. Everything was going well for about three hours and 20 minutes that's when small oddities were happening, the cheat for the extended time in this game was not working at all which I know "my gawd wtf that is something no one has really attempted before!", So instead of that happening the game started to have more symphoney like music for some reason it felt like these songs where in the disposable files in every disk anyhow instead of horrendous visions of dememted characters and some dumb statue trying to Brokeback Mountain you the world has turned into what some people might say is "Paradise" instead of the loomy and extremely downright childhood repression involved in pretty much every other creepypasta you read about MM the land was instead of making others feel bad for what has happened to them they instead banded together to comfort each other even the most maniac driven people tried to get and sive some support in their own shady way. So the brightness and the atmosphere has turned more into the game people were craving and clamoring for the characters where more open instead of evil and repressed they told Link and others they spoke to them saying how they are coping with the infortune they were having to deal with... but not everything was happy-go-lucky the ever present moon still as smug and distraught with the same purpose but now it seemed to have a accelerated motive for onslaught and for obliteration it made the clock go a quarter faster. So I had to put the in a way the peddle to the metal I made quick work of the last few stages present in front of me and I finally got to the final boss the Majora's Mask itself it was a hell of a lot harder then before since he employed some weird attacks that were not in the final products like trying to make some of Link's masks wishing for their own lifes and using their abilities against Link he was sucessfull with the Deku mask it used it's typical moves the Deku balls inplated in the ground for tripmines the spinning attack and the burrow strategy it repeated a few times during the fight "Always count and your strengths" and " You've meet with a unfortune faith haven't you?", it seems like the Four Giants were not really meant for the fight but more like a backdrop in a way, I finally defeated the boss along with the living Deku mask having been defeated the DM has reverted back to it's original mask form, as for the Majora's Mask it did it's usual dialogue but this time it added near the end " now i can finally have some company in my death that is what i have always wanted" he said in a forcefully used strong voice,Termina was finally was saved as always with celebrations and merry people now Link could finally can rest in piece since the Majora's Mask has taken his life before he was sent to the sleeping world. Credit to Nintendo for this unforgettable gem and the GameCube system and all the others they made and are creating for all of us now, thank you for reading my story whether you read it all (or a little bit here and there) if you have senseable suggestions for future installments or would like to make a suggestion for how I could mkae a better creepypasta in this page then feel free to put them in the comments sections below thank you for your time. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Legend of Zelda